This new chrysanthemum plant variety originated as a seedling of unidentified parentage which was discovered by me in 1972 among a group of plants grown by me at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, for breeding purposes. The unusual and lovely coloration of the blossoms of this plant and the dense growth of its foliage caused me to propagate the plant by cuttings for observation and test. Propagation of this new plant through successive generations, in my greenhouses at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, by vegetative cuttings has shown this plant to not only have considerable merit for commercial exploitation but also that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. This plant is now being asexually propagated and grown at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., with full retention of all of its original distinctive characteristics.